


Hogwarts: Year One

by AFallenAngel121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121
Summary: It's the first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new batch of first years are about to begin and the time for magic has come.There will be love, friendship, fights and drama.Most importantly, this is a story about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The beginning of their story and how things would have turned out if one of them had been sorted into a different house.This begins with Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and continues right through.I may not follow the story line, I may not include Voldemort or the second Wizarding war but I hope you enjoy this take on Hermione and Draco's relationship





	1. Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, the small family of three bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great, sooty station. The fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. A small weaved basket lay atop a trolley of luggage that the father of the family was pushing: you could hear the small purring of a young cat inside. The young, brown and bushy haired girl walked quickly to keep in time with her mother and father. Her excitement growing and growing as they made their way towards the platform.

They arrived at the platforms 9 and 10 but the number 9 3/4 was nowhere to be seen, the young child's father read the train ticket again and glanced up, waiting for it to magically appear but it hadn't. "What do we do?"

"Maybe we could ask someone?" The young girl's mother eyed the crowd curiously, trying to find a way to seek out a witch or wizard.

Just as the family were about to ask a station employee they overheard hushed voices discussing what they heard was about the Hogwarts Express. The young girl's eyes light up with excitement and she glanced over to find a small pale boy with hair so blonde that it could blind your eyes. He was accompanied along with his parents: his father also had long blond hair, he was wearing a smart, black suit and had eyes that were a sharp grey. A colour that she had not seen before. The Mother, she was also blonde but had hints of brown streaked through, she was wearing an emerald green dress and her eyes were a warm, welcoming dark brown. They looked like they had just stepped out of a catalogue. The picture of a perfect family.

They watched on in awe as the family walked through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, instead of crashing into the wall as a muggle family would, they disappeared through without injury. The young girl stood there with her mouth agape, it wouldn't be often that she would be in awe of anything, but since she found out she was a witch, she had been captivated by anything and everything that was to do with magic.

"Shall we?" Her father grinned down at her and chuckled as the young girl took a running head start and disappeared through the wall. They followed shortly after her, knowing that she would wait for them to arrive.

Once they were reunited the family walked towards the train: it was a steam engine train, or that's what it appeared to be. It was black and red, and had many carriages that carried on until it disappeared through the tunnel at the end. The platform was quite empty at the moment, with only a few families currently with their children. The train didn't depart until 11am, it was now only 10:15am but they wanted to ensure they had left plenty of time in case they had any trouble finding the platform.

"Wow" The young girl smiled, taking in the sight of the large train before her, finally allowing herself to feel the excitement of going somewhere new and learning about magic. But all too soon, the nerves began to sit in and suddenly she became afraid. Afraid if her new classmates didn't like her or if she didn't make any friends and was forced to spend the year on her own. She reached up and tugged on her Mother's jacket, waiting until her Mother looked down at her with concern etched on her face.

"What's wrong dear?"

"I'm scared Mum" She whispered

"What about? You're going to do brilliant, you've already studied the books over summer. Most of them twice! You're going to be the brightest witch of your age" Her mother grinned, running a hand through her daughter's untamed hair.

"But...But what if I don't make any friends? Or if my classmates don't like me. I don't want to be alone" She sniffled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Her mother bent down to her height and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "Sweetie, you're going to make lots of friends. Remember what your father and I told you. It's always better to be yourself and make true friends. Rather than be pretend to be someone else and have fake friends. Just be yourself and you'll find your way. And if anyone doesn't like you. Then they don't deserve to know you and they'll be missing out on a wonderful friendship with a wonderful girl"

The child smiled, her mother always knew how to cheer her up. She nodded at her Mother's words, feeling the nerves slowly disapparate as they got closer to the train. Her father went and found a place to store her luggage, shortly afterwards it was time for her to board the train. She stood with her parents, feeling the tears beginning again as she had to say goodbye to her parents. She hadn't been away from them for this long before and she didn't know what she would do without them.

"I love you Mum and Dad" She wrapped her arms around her parent's waists, taking in the familiar scent of her Mother's perfume

"We love you too dear" The hugged her back tightly, not wanting to show too much emotion so as she didn't change her mind and wanted to stay with them.

"We'll write you all the time" Her father smiled, giving her comfort knowing that she wouldn't be totally out of touch with them.

"And you have crookshanks, he'll keep you company if you ever feel lonely" Her Mother handed the small woven basket to her daughter.

"And remember, if anyone ever gives you any bother or if you feel uncomfortable, then go straight to your teachers. Don't be afraid to speak up and defend yourself"

The young girl nodded, she had to be tough and she had to learn how to stick up for herself. Her Muggle school had been awful; she had been taunted and teased, mostly due to her hair or how smart she was. But she wasn't going to let that happen this time. She was going to a new school with new people. This was her second chance and she was going to make the most of it.

A puff of steam emitted from the train, along with a loud hollering noise, she glanced at the train wearily and back at her parents, who both gave her encouraging smiles before enveloping her in a tight hug. "Go on now, go have fun and learn! You're going to make us proud sweetie" Her mother gave her a tight hug before allowing her daughter to run on the train.

The train itself was now packed with students of all different height and ages, she almost felt a bit lost as she weaved in and out of the crowd, trying to find a place to sit. A lot of people were already chatting animatedly to each other, she overheard a few of them talking subjects like Herbology or Transfiguration. She may not have known what they were but she was certainly excited to learn. Eventually she stumbled across a carriage that only had one student inside, and it was the young boy from the platform. He was staring out the window towards his parents, who were smiling and waving at him. She slid the compartment door open and cleared her throat lightly. The boy turned in surprised, thinking he was lucky to have this compartment to himself. But he didn't mind some company, in fact he craved it.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" She asked quietly, almost afraid to speak

"Sure" The boy smiled, drinking in the sight of the young girl with curiosity. She was petite and thin, her hair was long and untamed almost wild looking as the curls were so big. But it suited her.

She took her seat opposite him, staring at him in wonder. He had been the first person she had met who was the same as her. And she just hoped he was nice. It would be great to make a friend on the train who she could share this experience with.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Hermione. Hermione Granger" She smiled and stuck a hand out to him, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "And yours?"

The young boy grinned and took her hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze and not breaking contact with her eyes. "Draco. Draco Malfoy"

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry

**Chapter 2 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was a sea of green fields that looked miles long as Hermione stared out of the compartment window in awe, the train was travelling at a fast pace now and Hermione was just as giddy now as she had been before getting on the train. After introducing herself to Draco they made small talk for a few minutes, asking what house either of them would like to be in and finding out about their families. Hermione was just grateful that she had managed to find a friend, well she hoped he saw her as a friend because most people got intimated by her knowledge and the facts that she tended to spew out. But Draco didn't mind, he was able to keep up with Hermione and match her facts with his own, which Hermione was quite surprised at. Maybe the school year wouldn't be too bad, she just hoped that both herself and Draco were put into the same house, and then at least she had someone to sit with during breakfast, lunch and dinner as well as attend her classes with.

The compartment door slid open and Hermione turned round to find a friendly looking lady with a trolley, and on that trolley was a vast selection of sweets and snacks. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in all of the new Wizarding sweets she had yet to try. Draco couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed this; it had come up into conversation that was a muggle born witch. And to be honest, Draco didn't mind. His Father had often been the one in the family that held some sort of prejudice against Muggles and Muggle born witches or wizards. For why, he had no idea. But Hermione was nice, she listened and understood as Draco talked about why he would prefer to be in Slytherin but didn't mind if the sorting hat put him into another house. It would be the perfect way to rebel against his Father and become his own person. He often found it a burden to have the last name of Malfoy, it came with prejudices of their own. He was nothing like his father; in fact he was most like his Mother, who taught him that it was best to treat people the way he would like to be treated. And he definitely did not want to be treated how his Father sometimes treated him.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The older witch smiled at the two new first years who were now eyeing the selection of treats before them

"Yes please" Draco got up, handing the witch a few galleons and picking his favourite sweets. Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and a chocolate frog.

"Come on Hermione, choose something for yourself. My treat" Draco smiled as he took his seat, laying his sweets beside him

"Oh Draco, I couldn't possibly. My Mother and Father gave me my own money, you don't have too" Hermione blushed at the sweet gesture, surprised that someone would even offer that to her but Draco shook his head.

"Don't be silly, it's fine. Choose something, I can see the cogs turning in your head" Draco laughed, causing Hermione to blush again but this time the young girl didn't refuse, she simply rose from her seat and picked out two snacks for herself, a pack of fizzing whizzbees and a pack of the flavour beans for herself.

"Be careful with the flavoured beans. You never know what flavour you're going to get" Draco smirked, waiting with anticipation to see what flavour she got first.

Hermione pursed her lips, "How can I not know what flavour I'm going to get? Surely these are just the same as muggle jelly beans?"

Draco shook his head, "Nope, and to be honest I've never had muggle jelly beans before. Bertie Bott means when they say, every flavour"

Hermione took that as a challenge, she tore open the packet of jelly beans and grabbed a random bean, pulling a grey coloured bean. Just the look of it was intimidating and she realised now that she shouldn't doubt Draco too much. Speaking of Draco, he was now eyeing her with a teasing glint in his eyes, daring her to go on and try it. Hermione sucked it up and put the bean in her mouth, chewing it on for a moment or two before her eyes widened at the disgusting taste that was now in her mouth. She looked around wildly for something to spit the chewed up remains in, there was nothing for her to use and so she took a deep breath and swallowed the bean with a grimace.

"So" Draco drawled, the signature Malfoy smirk on his face. "What flavour did you get?"

"Black pepper" Hermione huffed, pushing the box of jelly beans away from her for the moment.

"I told you so" Draco chuckled, revelling in the fact that he was right and she was wrong. Just by the brief amount of time they had spent together, he already knew that getting to tell Hermione 'I told you so' was going to be a very rare occurrence, so he was going to revel in it for as long as he could.

————————-

The two stayed undisturbed in their compartment for the remainder of the trip, both turning the Bertie Borrs Every Flavour Beans into a competition to see who could get the most disgusting flavours.

Draco just about to eat a pink one dotted orange, it looked rather disgusting, so he was quite glad as she glanced out of the window to see Hogwarts approaching. "Look Hermione!"

Hermione looked out the windows at his words and grinned, her eyes widening as she saw just how big the castle was. "Wow" she whispered. Hermione had never seen anything like it, there turrets upon turrets around the castle, the towers seemed to stretch up forever and all along she could see lights on in a few windows. It was breathtaking. Magical even.

"Attention students" A voice interrupted their discussion, "We are now approaching Hogwarts. Please leave all of your items on the train as they will be transported to your dormitories for you"

Hermione felt her stomach erupt with butterflies as the voice announced through the train that they were now arriving at Hogwarts. Both herself and Draco crammed the last of their sweets into whatever free space they had and made their way out of the compartment. Already people were crammed into the long corridor, some were shoving and others were pressed up against the glass trying to get a good view of the castle. As they finally got out of the door of the train, the cool air hit Hermione's skin and she was grateful that it was a cold night, being stuck in a crowd of people for more than a few minutes was bothersome.

Through the darkness Hermione saw a lamp that was bobbing up and down, she could barely make it out at first, but then it was coming closer and closer. She gasped slightly as she saw the humongous man that was now on front her, a friendly grin on his face as he looked down at the new students. "Firs' years over here! Everyone together?" The giant grinned before spotting a familiar face in the crowd.

"Alright there Harry?"

Draco scoffed slightly, but stood on his tip toes and craned his neck to try and get a good look at the boy who lived. He had rumours that Harry Potter would be attending Hogwarts this year. They must have been true as all of the first years were now clambering over one and another to get a good look at him. Murmurs broke out through the crowd before the giant quietened them down again.

"My name's Hagrid, I'm the grounds keeper for Hogwarts. Now, c'mon and follow me! Any more firs' years trailing behind? No? Good. Mind yer step now and follow me"

In a tight knight group the first years followed behind Hagrid, the group remaining silent as they took in the sights of Hogwarts as they became more visible.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" Hagrid shouted, "Jus' round this bend here"

As the group walked round the bend there was a collective gasp and whispers of awe as they were able to finally get a good look at the castle. The dark and narrow path they had been walking on suddenly widened and they found themselves on the edge of dark lake, the lake was that dark at night the stars that were shining above were mirrored in the water. Not far ahead was the castle, as Hermione had noticed on the train coming in, there were many turrets surrounding the castle, along with towers and many windows.

For the first time in what felt like ages she looked at Draco, trying to gauge his reaction. His eyes were taking in the sight on front of him, his mouth parted in a slight 'o' shape. Hermione smiled, nudging him slightly, breaking him out of whatever thought he was having. Draco turned towards her, mirroring her smile. "We're here"

Hermione nodded before realising that there were many boats now tittering at the edge of the water, she gulped slightly. The thought of crossing a dark lake, at night in a boat that small scared her. She was out of her comfort zone and she could feel the panic rise. But it wasn't long until she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she glanced over at Draco who was giving her a reassuring smile.

"You'll be okay Hermione, you'll be beside me"

Hermione nodded and followed Hagrid's instructions; he had advised that there were no more than four to a boat, any more than that and the boat would either sink or tipple on its side and spill the students into the freezing water. Once everyone was seated, the boats moved off gently from the edge of the water and glided towards the castle. While everyone was busy staring at the castle, Hermione's eyes were on the water, and for a moment, just a moment. She swore she saw a long tentacle poke out of the water, as if it were saying hello

 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 3 -**

The group of first years walked through the large double doors, gasping as they took in the sight before them. The entrance hall was a large and grand room, with many doors that led off to different areas of the castle. Hagrid waved them forward and they turned left, and walked towards a large brown door. Hermione marvelled at the portraits hanging on the wall, watching as the people contained with the walls of the painting moving from one frame to another. The sound of a the door opening brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She pulled her eyes away from the portraits to find a rather stern looking woman now facing then, she recognised the woman standing before her. It was Professor McGonagall, she had come to her home over the summer to explain to both herself and her parents the meaning of the Hogwarts letter.

Draco, who sensed Hermione's happiness at recognising someone, gently nudged her in the arm and raised an eyebrow.

"She visited myself and my parents during the summer to tell us about Hogwarts and the letter" Hermione whispered. "We got quite the shock when we found out I was witch. She helped convince my parents to let me attend"

Draco nodded and looked back at the woman, she had a small pair of glasses on which just sat at the end of her nose, enhancing her intimidating demeanour.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid, waving his rather large hand towards the small, nervous group of new students

Professor McGonagall nodded, giving Hagrid a ghost of a smile before it disappeared just as quick. "Thank you Hagrid, I will now take them from here"

With that Hagrid took his leave, a few of the first years waved goodbye to him but all too soon they followed Professor McGonagall to a set of doors, she pulled them open with a flourish and led them into a small chamber, once everyone was in the room the doors closed by themselves. "Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall began, standing even straighter than she had before. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats with the rest of the students in the Great Hall, you first need to be sorted into your respective Houses"

A small murmur broke out into the crowd, some people saying that they knew what house they wanted to be in while others were nervous about what the sorting would entail. "Now, for those who do not know. The Sorting is a very important ceremony as while you study at Hogwarts, your House will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of the your House, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time within your house common room"

Professor McGonagall paused, awaiting another break out of chatter, when the group remained silent, she continued on. "The four houses are called: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history, some may be darker than others but nevertheless all houses have produced outstanding Witches and Wizards. Now throughout your time at Hogwarts your triumphs and successes will be rewarded with House points but any rule breaking will of course lose you House points. At the end of the year the House with the most points will win the House Cup, this is a great honour. I hope that each and every one of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. Now, if you would all like to follow me into the Great hall"

Professor McGonagall turned to the doors behind her, and again opened with them a flourish and began to lead them down the long walk to the front of the Great Hall. When the first years set eyes on the great hall they let out a collective gasp of awe. In silence they moved through gap in between two house tables. Draco and Hermione both glanced up at the ceiling to find many candles floating alight, while above them the entire ceiling looked like the night sky. Hermione leaned across to whisper to Draco, "It's bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History"

Draco couldn't help but smirk and roll his eyes at her know-it-all attitude, if they were both to be sorted into the same house then he would like to think that they would become great friends, and he would like to challenge her knowledge with his own but first he'd let her get to experience the classes and learn the magic before challenging her to a quiz, but even then she probably already knew a lot of the spells they were due to learn.

Hermione's eyes fell from the ceiling and began to take in just how many students were sitting in the Great Hall, watching as they made their way to be sorted. Again, another outpouring of whispers began to break out through the crowd, Hermione could catch glimpses of the conversation but could only make out that it was about one thing, Harry Potter. She hadn't met him yet but was intrigued to find out as to why everyone was speaking about him.

As they finally reached the end of the aisle they all watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool on front of them along with a black, dusty hat. Hermione frowned in confusion, wasn't there going to be some sort of test to sort them? All eyes were on the hat and for a few moments the hall was dead silent but slowly the hat began to twitch, almost as if it was stretching itself after a long nap. All of a sudden the hat sprung to life and began to recite a song.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_   
_But don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your black,_   
_Your sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in ,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in ,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old ,_   
_if you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The students along with the teachers broke out into applause as the song came to end, the hat bowed every way it could to its audience before it sat patiently, awaiting the first student. The first person to be sorted was a pink faced girl that had blonde pigtails, her name was Hannah Abott and she got sorted into Hufflepuff. The next had been Susan Bones, who was another Hufflepuff, she was then followed by Terry Boots who had gotten sorted into Ravenclaw.

As the group of first years begun to grow smaller and smaller Hermione soon realised that it would be her turn, she found herself growing more nervous with each step she was taking, so nervous in fact she had grabbed onto Draco's hand without noticing. Draco glanced at their hands, now holding onto one another, and found that he didn't mind the sudden contact with the young girl. In fact, he felt a bit of a flutter in his stomach when she had done it, even if she hadn't meant to.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione gulped, took one glace at Draco who gave her an encouraging smile before almost running to the stool. She took her place and let Professor McGonagall gently place the hat upon her head before stepping away. The hat took in a sharp breath, mulling over the contents of the young girl's mind. Hmm, where to put you?. Hermione jumped as she heard the voice of the Hat in her head. She glanced around at the other students to see if they had heard anything but no one seemed to have heard a thing.

Of course they wouldn't, I'm speaking to you directly my dear. All you need to do is think of your response and I will simply hear

Hermione gently nodded as she continued to listen to the Hat's observations.

Right then, where to put you? You would do wonderful in Ravenclaw with a mind like that. I predict you'll be the smartest witch of your time with your knowledge. But then, you have a great sense of bravery. Maybe Gryffindor would do you some good? This is difficult. Very difficult. You have a great talent already. Slytherin would you good, you have the thirst for knowledge and Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness.

Hermione gulped, wishing that the Hat would hurry and sort her, it seemed like a lifetime she had been sitting on the stool. She made eye contact with Draco who gave her a smile, but he also looked nervous himself. She would have to ask him what he was nervous about later. Finally without another moment of waiting, the Hat announced her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione sighed in relief as she jumped off her chair and made her way to the Gryffindor table, shaking hands with her new housemates. She caught Draco's eyes again and it was herself this time who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Draco took a breath and took his place on his seat, his eyes not leaving Hermione's who was still staring at him with a bright smile.

Ahh, another Malfoy? I already know what to do with you as soon as you sat down. But your mind thinks otherwise. Do we have another Sirius Black on our hands? Someone who wants to break tradition and not be in their families sacred House? You'd excel in any house given to you. But where to put you?

You know where to put me Hat. I don't want to be like how my Father was. I want to be different

The hat paused and Draco just hoped it was taking his request into consideration.

Very well then.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Draco's eyes widened in surprise but also delight, his heart hammered in his chest as he stood with shaking legs and made his way to the Gryffindor table, taking his place beside Hermione who gave him a hug as soon as he got seated.

This Hogwarts journey was going to be interesting.

 


	4. Chapter 4 - First Night

**Chapter 4 -**

Draco sat beside Hermione feeling quite relieved that he had been sorted into the same house as his friend, he could feel eyes staring at him and glanced around to find the whole of the Gryffindor table staring at him in surprise and confusion. He felt his cheeks flush with warmth and he quickly averted his eyes to one of the delicious looking chicken wings which he took without a second through.

"What's a Malfoy doing at our table?" He glanced across the table to where a small, red headed boy was staring at him with a hint of disgusts. He knew immediately who this was and even though Draco was intent on proving himself to be nothing like his father, he already had a disdain for the boy.

"Am I not allowed to sit with my House?"

The red headed boy stared back at surprise, obviously not intending for Draco to hear him, but Draco was intent on quashing any gossip about himself as soon as he heard it. He couldn't help but smirk as the boy flush an ugly shade of red.

"That's not what I'm saying!" He sputtered. "All I'm saying is..."

"Is what?" Draco retorted, his eyes narrowing. "Go on, I'm sure we all know what you were about to say. Yes, my father was a death eater and he's currently imprisoned in Azkaban paying for his crimes. Now, unlike some of the highly untrue rumours you have heard, I for one am glad that he's in prison paying for his sins. He put my Mother and I through hell and I am intent on clearing my name and my Mother's name. Not for my Father. But for me and her. So, is that alright with you Weasley?"

The red headed boy gulped, his eyes widening slightly in fear at Draco but he wasn't about to back down. "How do you know I'm a Weasley?"

Draco snorted, "Please, the red hair and freckles obviously. I can clearly spot a number of your siblings sitting at this very table. At least they've been polite, and are giving me a chance. At least I hope they are" Draco glanced over that the twins, along with Percy, the three nodded at him silently.

Ron glowered, he had thought his brothers would be backing him up, he didn't want to be in the same house as a Malfoy! They were pure and utter evil. Was he the only one who remembered overhearing their father telling their Mother about the raids they had done on the Malfoy Manor. "Whatever" He muttered, going back to grabbing a plate of chicken and potatoes.

"Good comeback" Draco rolled his eyes, he glanced at Hermione who was staring at him with a frown

"What is it?"

"If you're really trying to clear you and your Mother's name then you need to speak to people with more kindness, that's all" She flashed a smile at him and continued to eat her food

Draco groaned, this girl was going to be the death of him.

\-----------------------------

"First years follow me! Keep up now!" Percy yelled as he guided them to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione and Draco walked beside each other with Ron and Harry following behind them both, the rest of the first years were trailing behind as some stopped to stare at the paintings that were greeting them as they passed.

"Now everyone, keep an eye on the staircases. They tend to move" Percy held his hand out for them to stop as they awaited the staircase to return them, after a short moment or two the staircase swung back round and the stone gate moved back across to allow them passage onto the staircase.

From there on it was a short work, and they reached the Fat Lady painting in a matter of minutes. "Caput Draconis"

The portrait swung open to reveal a short walkway, but on through as they reached the common room there was a number of gasps in awe. "No this is your common room, which is shared by all years of students in Gryffindor. Boys your dormitories are to the left, and girls your dormitories are to the right and up the stairs. Tomorrow your schedules will be handed out during breakfast so please don't be late. Any nonsense will not be tolerated and any rule breaking is frowned up and points will be deducted if caught. All of your luggage has been brought up to your rooms, everything should be sitting ready and waiting for you when you wish to go up. I do advise shortly as tomorrow will be an early start and there will be lots to do"

With that Percy the Prefect puffed out his chest, asked the group if they had any questions and when he was satisfied enough he left them to their own devices but not before explaining to them that he would be down again in 45 minutes and anyone who was still up at that time would be getting a stern talking to.

"Blimey" Draco sighed, taking in the colour of the decor. He wasn't used to seeing so much colour in his life.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione questioned

"It's just so...red and gold" Draco's eyebrows furrowed, he wasn't sure if he liked it entirely but it would soon grow on him, or at least he hoped so. He took a seat by the fire and stared into the amber flames, suddenly feeling himself grow quite tired at the day's events.

"I think it's lovely" Hermione stated, taking a seat beside Draco and glancing around the room. "Are you not used to these colours?"

Draco snorted, "If you seen my house you'd understand"

"What does that mean?"

"Well" Draco began, "Let's just say that the Malfoy Manor isn't the cheeriest of homes. My Mother has longed said she would decorate it, but that hasn't happened. I don't know if it's because of the memories of when I was a kid, or if she thinks that one day my Father is going to return from Azkaban and freak out at the brightly decorated rooms.

"Did you say Manor? You live in a Manor?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Really Hermione? That's all you got out of that?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I just didn't expect you to say you lived in a Manor that's all" She shrugged before continuing. "Anyway, I think it would be quite difficult for your Mother to decorate if she's so attached to the place. And it's probably not because she doesn't want to. She must just be afraid. If you had been married to someone like your Father for so long, even with him being locked up, he probably still has some type of hold on your Mother. She's also probably been used to being referred to as Mrs Malfoy for most of her life since being married so you need to give her some time to find herself. From what I understand from reading some of my Mother's self care books, it does take a long time to truly be in peace with yourself. So my advice Draco is give her some time, I understand it's probably been a long time already but I think with you now being sorted into Gryffindor, that change will open a door of change for her too. And you have to be there with her to help her through it"

Draco took in Hermione's words, nodding even though he felt like he really hadn't heard her, but he had. And he didn't understand how someone at 11 years old could already know so much. And how someone he had only met a few hours ago already knew him and his Mother so well without really knowing anything about them at all. But was grateful that she wasn't judging him. He just hoped everyone else would be like that too.

"Thanks Hermione"

"Anytime Draco. Now if you don't mind" Hermione stood up, smiling at her friend. "I'm going to bed. I don't want to risk getting points taken off us on the first day"

"Goodnight Hermione"

"Goodnight Draco"

 


End file.
